Mak Sapyeong (Arc)
|english = |season = 2 |arc number = 11 |chapters = Chapter 92-112 |gallery = :Category:Mak Sapyeong Arc (Images) |prev = Season 2 Intro |next = Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect}} Mak Sapyeong is the second story arc of the second season and the eleventh story arc of Gosu (The Master). Plot Summary Very early in the morning, Gang Ryong secretly delivered dumplings to the Elder and met Woobok on his way back home. Throughout the day, the tavern was very busy. Meanwhile, on his way back from work, Woobok was assailed by several hooded men. Later visiting Woobok's place, Gang Ryong found it empty with nothing but a mysterious mask hanging there. Encountering Soh Jinhong on his way back to the tavern, the swordsman warned Ryong of the masked men before leaving. Then on a delivery to the temple, Ryong found the Elder's quarters empty with the same mysterious mask hanging there. Alarmed, he raced back to the tavern meanwhile Doh Gyeom, who was out on a stroll, sensed he was being trailed. On his way back to the tavern, Gang Ryong saw the marks left behind by a scuffle and wondered whether Gyeom had really been captured. Then later on another delivery, he visited Granny Wang only to find her missing and the mysterious mask present. Back at the tavern, Yerin and Chohyang were accosted by a group of hooded masked people. Meanwhile, Ryong spotted someone following him and gave chase, finding out that it was Heuk Lan. Then her subordinates return, revealing that the masked people that had ravaged the Baekma Valley had arrived at the tavern-on-the-fork. Ryong rushed to the tavern to see the aftermath and then the Baekma Valley to find it ravaged too. After being confronted by a hooded and masked individual, Ryong gave chase where he came under attack by Baekma Valley with the masked leader revealing herself to be Jin Garyeong. With Mak Sapyeong overlooking the exchange happening below, the fight came to a conclusion with Gang Ryong seemingly defeated. When the Baekma Valley went to exchange the captured Ryong for Jin Garyeong's mother who had been taken hostage, it was revealed that Mak Sapyeong never intended to keep his promise. However, the Baekma Valley was one step ahead, and the real Gang Ryong showed up to battle Sapyeong while Garyeong dealt with her Gu-controlled mother and Woobok fought the Gu-controlled Minions. Ultimately, Jin Garyeong and Woobok was able to free Garyeong's mother from Sapyeong's control. Despite Sapyeong wielding the legendary River Dragon Armour, Ryong overpowered him. Meanwhile in a cavern, the villagers of Yellow Rock Village enjoy the time before Yerin decided to go for a walk. Elsewhere as Ryong dealt the fatal blow to Sapyeong, the armour enshrouded the young man and shown some harrowing images of the Heavenly Destroyer's past. In response, Ryong released a colossal destructive sphere of energetic ki, razing a titanic portion of the environment away. Meanwhile, a hooded figure notes how a person with the Dragon Sight had appeared, while Yang Jeonghak arrived at the scene to see the aftermath of Ryong's ki explosion. Notes & Trivia * The Gu are venomous worms that can be implanted inside human bodies and then take control over their host's body. Navigation Category:Arcs